What a Beautiful Day
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: He ran into her on 5th Ave. and the rest of their lives were like a song! AH and M for a reason!


******Pen name:**** FrogQueenLaurel**  
******Rating:**NC17  
******Pairing:**Emmett & Bella  
******Title:**** What a Beautiful Day**  
******Fandom:**Twilight  
******A/N, Disclaimers, etc:**** Ms. Meyers owns all characters related to Twilight. I just play dress up with them! This story is based on the song "What Beautiful Day" by Chris Cagle. I started this story months ago but realized that it would be perfect for this project. I do however apologize for the length. My lovely Emmett just wouldn't stop talking to me!** Enjoy!

Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Ave

It is incredibly busy downtown today. It's just that time of year. I decide not to attempt driving anywhere for lunch so I start walking toward 5th Avenue to hit Antonio's for a sandwich and beer. As I walk, my mind drifts off to my mental list of who I still need to buy Christmas gifts for. On automatic pilot, I round the corner onto 5th and without warning I feel something crash into me and I land on my ass on the sidewalk. Just as my anger starts to take control of my mouth, I hear a timid little voice...

"I am SO sorry. I wasn't paying attention. It is completely my fault." I look in the direction of the melodious sound and see an equally disheveled but beautiful angel trying to scramble back onto her feet. Her long, auburn hair frames an absolutely perfect face consisting of plump, kissable rosy lips, round blush covered cheeks and the deepest, soul filled chocolate brown eyes. _She is an Angel._

Once we are both back on our feet the first thing I notice is the top of her head barely reaches my shoulder and her body is small but round and soft in all the right places. Another piece of perfection. I have always been attracted to women that are tiny, giving me the feeling, even if only in my own mind, that they needed me to protect them. Soft, feminine women who look to me as their hero. Of course my size and profession lend themselves to a wide array of choices then since most women are tiny compared to my 6'5", 280 pound frame and being a cop means most people see me as a hero even when realistically I may not be. At any rate, I am EXTREMELY attracted to this woman.

Lost in my mental inventory of this beautiful creature standing in front of me, I almost miss her holding out her hand to me. "Sir?" Her voice finally brings me back to the present.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I am having the hardest time formulating a coherent sentence.

"I was trying to apologize but found myself rambling." Rambling is a good sign she's flustered right? Could she be checking me out too? "I'm so sorry I crashed into you. I was thinking about all the things I needed to get done for Christmas and just wasn't paying attention. Please tell me you aren't hurt."

"No need to apologize ma'am. I was just as much at fault. I wasn't paying attention either. As a matter of fact, I was thinking about my Christmas list as well. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm Bella by the way," she held out her tiny hand again and I take it gently into my huge paw and hold it for a moment, reveling in the sense of electricity flowing between us. 

"Pleased to meet you Miss Bella. I'm Emmett. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm sure." We just stand there looking at each other, neither of us taking the initiative to let go of the other's hand and both of us didn't seem to notice any of the people walking past us.

After what seems like an eternity I remember where I was going when I stumbled into my Angel. "Bella, I was just going to grab some lunch. Would you care to join me?" Please, PLEASE say yes.

"Oh Emmett, I wish I could. But I just ate and I need to get back to work," she must notice the disappointment because she immediately makes counter offer. "Are you free around the same time tomorrow?" she looks at me hopefully. We are still holding onto each other's hands.

"Yes ma'am, I sure am. Would you like to meet me..." I look around us, "Over at City Bistro? Same time tomorrow?" I point over to the restaurant across the street from us.

"I would love to. Why don't I give you my number so you can call if something comes up."

"Nothing will come up, but I'll gladly take your number though." I hand her my iPhone so she can put her number into it. Unfortunately she needs both hands to do it. She reaches into her purse and grabs her phone and hands it to me so I can do the same. When we are finished, we take our phones back and smile at each other.

"Well, I guess you need to get going. I would hate for you to be late to work. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I fight the urge to brush the strand of hair back that keeps blowing into her eyes.

"Yes you will. Until tomorrow." Sadly, she starts to walk off with me turning to watch her. She's not but a few steps away before she turns around and catches me admiring her from this angle. She throws her head back and laughs before waving and walking away.

Reluctantly I continue my trek to Antonio's for my lunch.

After thinking about her for the entire afternoon, I can't stand it anymore...

_**I am glad I stumbled into you on 5th Avenue – Emmett**_

A few minutes pass before I hear the buzz of my phone telling me I have a text. The name on the screen is Angel.

_**It was the best accident I've ever been in – Bella**_

She put Angel as her name in my phone. I'll have to ask her about that tomorrow. Tomorrow. I get to see my Angel again tomorrow. It's that thought that I fall asleep with on my mind.

Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat And talked all afternoon

City Bistro is packed so I am glad that in my anxiousness I got there early. I was able to get a booth pretty quickly so I ordered a beer and waited. I made sure I was sitting facing the door so I could see her amazing beauty the moment she stepped inside it.

I think back through my life since I started noticing the fairer sex and I just can't recall ever feeling such a strong and instant attraction to a woman before. There is just something about her. Her smile is infectious. Her eyes beg you to dive in and drown yourself in their depths. And her body...her body sings for me to wrap myself around her and protect her from the cold cruel world. Now that I have taken notice of her outer beauty, it is my goal to get to know her so I can inevitably fall for the beauty within. If there is a God at all, there is no way a woman as physically amazing as she could be ugly on the inside.

I don't even have to look up to the opening door to know it is her. The atmosphere in the room just changed with an sudden charge of electricity. I slide out of my side of the booth as she walks up. We just stand there for a moment looking into each other's faces. She smiles at me and it takes my breath away.

"Hi Emmett." I swear my knees almost buckled hearing my name come from her sweet little mouth.

"Hey there. You look lovely." Oh WOW. Look at her blush. That makes me even more...attracted to her.

"Thank you. You look...well hot to say the least." Now it's my turn to blush. "Oh I'm sorry. Sometimes I lose my verbal filter when I'm nervous," she rambles.

"No need to apologize," I sweep my arm toward her side of the booth. She smiles again and slides in. I take my seat again. "So, I'm hot huh?" I say trying to ease the nervous tension.

"Well, yeah! I mean a man with your build and looks in such tight jeans and t-shirt is too sexy for daylight," her hand immediately covers her mouth. I hear her muffled words, "Damn, there goes that non-filter again."

I reach over and gently pull her hand away from her face. "Bella, please. Your honesty is refreshing. Most women are just too phoney and play at being coy. I like that you speak your mind. It doesn't hurt that you're telling me you're attracted to me. I probably wouldn't be so accepting if you told me I was some sort of hose-beast," we both laugh loudly and seem to relax a bit.

"This wardrobe choice is a total 180 from yesterday's. I have to say both looks are nice," she says.

"These are my normal comfortable clothes. Yesterday, those were my working clothes," referring to my charcoal gray suit slacks, white button down shirt with the long sleeves rolled up and silk tie. I had left my suit jacket back at the precinct.

"Work clothes? What is it that you do?" I start to answer her but I'm interrupted by the waitress coming to take Angel's drink order. She orders a beer. YES! A beer girl! She's just becoming more and more perfect! She turns back to me.

I hold my hand out to her. "Detective Emmett McCarty, Nashville PD at your service."

She took my hand in hers. "Bella Swan, PR Rep for Eclipse Records. It's a pleasure to meet you Detective," her eyes are sparkling. We rest our hands on the table, still clasped. She chuckles quietly.

"What's so funny, Angel?" SHIT! I didn't mean to let that slip. Seems like her lack of filter is rubbing off on me.

She didn't seem to notice my name for her. "My father."

"What about your father?"

"He always told me I'd end up with a cop," her eyes instantly become the size of saucers. "Shit...I didn't mean that you and I are...that we were..." she gives up and puts her head on the table.

I lift it up again so she is looking at me. "Look at me. There is no need for you to be nervous around me or worry about what you say. My friends and family will tell you I am king of the verbal diarrhea. As for you ending up with me, you just never know." She looks at me with a hopeful gleam. "We can go ahead and concede that we are both feeling something here. So, let's just get to know each other and let things happen."

"I like that idea," I stroke her cheek gently before removing my hand from her face.

"Good. Now, how long do I get to have you with me today?"

"Actually, my afternoon is completely open. I cleared my calendar in hopes that we were getting along," there is that angelic smile again. I am already completely addicted to her.

"That is the best news I've heard all week." The waitress returns with Bella's beer and takes our food orders.

Bella holds up her glass. "Here's to new...friends." I tap her glass with mine and we both take a drink.

"I'm curious about a couple of things."

"Only a couple?" she laughs.

"To start."

"Okay, shoot."

"Uhm Bella, never say that to a cop," we both laugh out loud again.

Once we settle down, she leans forward. "What's the first thing that has you curious?"

"Okay, why did you put 'Angel' in my phone as your name?"she smiles shyly, biting her bottom lip with a seductiveness that I highly doubt she is even aware of.

"It's the first thing you said to me."

"Really? I don't recall..."

"As you were standing up, you whispered '_She is an Angel'_. I'm sure you didn't mean for me to hear it so I thought I'd tease you a little and us it as my name."

"Actually, I didn't even know I said it out loud. Not that I wasn't thinking it and still do, but that's not the kind of thing a guy usually says to a lady first thing. Unless of course he's using it as a pick-up line at a bar."

"Well, we definitely weren't in a bar."

I can't help but laugh. "No, we weren't. So that just proves that I was and am sincere. You are an Angel." We both blush at the compliment.

Desperate to break the tension again, she asks, "And the second thing?"

"You said your dad told you you'd end up with a cop. Why is that do you think?"

"You see, he's a cop." I know my eyes flew open wide. Being a cop, I know how I'd feel about any daughter of mine dating a fellow officer.

"Really? Where?"

"Back home. He's the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. What's with that look? All of a sudden you went pale as a ghost."

"Cop dads worry me a bit. I know a few," I let out a nervous giggle. Yes, a _giggle_.

"Don't worry about my dad. He's completely okay with anyone I decide to date. Anyway, from a very young age I used to love going around town with my dad in the cruiser. I would hang out at the station and just hang out with the other officers. And when I was old enough, I started going to the range with him and I learned to shoot. I'm pretty damn good at it too," she beamed with pride.

"Well then, I may just have to take you to the range here and let you prove that."

"It's a date Detective McCarty."

"Good."

"So you see, because of my never ending desire to hang around all things law enforcement, he said I was destined to either be a cop or end up with one. I'm obviously NOT a cop, then he is convinced that I will mar..." She stopped mid-sentence.

"Don't worry. I get it." She goes on to tell me more about her father, her hometown, her mother who died when she was still practically a baby.

I talk about my family, growing up in Tennessee, my reasoning behind becoming a police officer.

Before we know it, it is approaching dinner time and we're still sitting in our lunch seats. "Miss Swan, I believe we have talked all afternoon."

She looks at her watch. "We sure have. It seems like only a few minutes though. Emmett, I had a great time today. Thank you so much for lunch," she goes to stand up. I stand with her and start walking with her to the door.

"Bella, I really would like to see you again. My schedule is super crazy the next couple of weeks but I'd love to call you and possibly set something up when it slows down."

"I would like nothing more. Feel free to call me anytime. Maybe we can just talk sometime when you have some free time," she has such a look of hope in her eyes.

"Of course. I will call you very soon," I reach out to shake her hand, but instead she pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her and soak in the heat our bodies are creating together. I have to fight the urge to pick her up and plant my lips on hers. Instead she kisses me on the cheek and reluctantly pulls away from me.

"I'll talk to you soon," I memorize her face. That smile has to last me for a couple of weeks.

Caught a movie on day fourteen

The next twelve days were a blur of work and texts during the day and late nights of phone calls and dreams that have just escalated in both frequency and intimate content. Even though we hadn't seen each other, we definitely were able to get closer by sharing more and more information about ourselves.

One night after a particularly stressful day, she tried to take my mind off of it by telling me all about a dream she had had about me arresting her and sentencing her to sex in a jail cell. Her description of the dream then lead to a heated phone sex session. It was a first for both of us but not the last. She seems to like to give me a detailed description of the things she wants me to do to her all while she makes herself cum, screaming out my name. I in turn tell her about the fantasies I have of being buried deep inside her in different locations and positions, all while I stroke myself imagining that she's here with me.

From these conversations, I can tell my girl is a cross between a gentle Goddess and a freak sex kitten. Yes, I said 'my girl'. Even though we haven't seen each other since that lunch, we know that we are very attracted to each other and have decided to 'see' each other exclusively. Now if only we could actually see each other again then it would be perfect and perfection time is here.

FINALLY! Tonight I am going to see my Angel again. We both finally had a couple of days off so we're going to start our time together with a good old fashioned date. I'm on my way to pick her up from her apartment and I can hardly drive in a straight line I'm so anxious. I have to keep reminding myself that I can't just barge through the door and ravage her. In my mind, I have taken her in so many ways. I have had sex with her so many times. But in real life, I haven't even kissed her yet. We are just so connected already...

She opens the door before I even have a chance to ring the bell. My memory didn't do her justice at all. I mean in my memories she was gorgeous and sexy and amazing, but here standing in front of me she is absolutely perfect. Angelic. There is a glow around her, an aura. And when she looks up into my face and smiles, the glow brightens. I honestly can't tell you what she is wearing. The only thing I can see is that smile and those pools of chocolate.

We step toward each other and are instantly wrapped in each other's arms. We mold together just like we're supposed to be together. She's the perfect size for me and I for her.

"Bella, I have missed you. I swear no matter what I have to do, I will never go that long without seeing your smiling face again," I bury my face in her hair and breathe in the fresh scent of my Angel.

She squeezes me tightly. "Thank God. I don't think I can do that again."

After a few minutes of standing in her front doorway just holding each other, I break the glorious silence. "You hungry?"she just nods her head against my chest.

"Well come on then," I reluctantly pull away a little. She reaches back and pulls her door closed. I offer her my hand and our fingers weave together automatically.

I escort her to my car and get her settled into the passenger seat. I take the moment of me walking around to my side to take in a deep breath to calm myself. Getting behind the wheel I glance over at her and our eyes fix on each other's. Without any thought of my actions, my hand reaches up and cups her face. I feel her warmth as she leans into my palm, her hand covering the back of mine. We both sigh audibly. "Bella, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispers.

I slowly take my hand away from her cheek but take a hold of hers as I lower them both down, laying hers to rest on my knee momentarily as I start the car and put it in reverse. As we pull away from her apartment complex, I slip my hand underneath hers on my knee and weave our fingers together again. It feels so normal.

"Where are we going?" she asks me. She has been trying to get hints out of me for days now without any luck. I wanted to have a perfectly different date and surprise her with it.

"Come on Angel. Please just give me this little thing. I just want to surprise you." I give her the puppy dog look that my mother always has trouble denying hoping that it works on my girl too.

She takes a heavy breath and agrees to just go with the flow. _Good to know this weapon works on more than just mom._ I can't help the chuckle that escapes from my lips.

"What?" she heard the chuckle.

"Oh nothing," I turn into the parking lot of the large city park. "We're here," I announce, thankfully able to avoid the awkward explanation as to why I was laughing to myself. She looks around to see people filing into the park. She looks at me and opens her mouth to ask about it again and I quickly interrupt her before she can even form the question.

"I promise you'll know everything in just a few minutes," I smile at her. "Don't touch that door."

"Yes sir," she giggles.

I quickly jump out of the car and go to the trunk to retrieve a large blanket and picnic basket. With all of my props in hand, I walk around to her door, opening it and helping her out. She smiles up at me, causing me to briefly forget where we were. Shaking off the fog that is my adoration of her, I indicate the direction we are going in. "Come on Angel. I have the perfect spot reserved for us."

We walk to the center to the park where my buddy, Sam, was standing keeping my little piece of park property free of squatters.

"Hey Sam, thanks for saving my spot for me. Bella, this is Sam, Sam this is my Bella."

Sam tips his NPD cover at her. "Pleased to meet you Bella."

"Likewise Officer," she gives him one of her smiles then looks at me.

"Sam is with the department too. A few of our officers work city sponsored events like this one as security. He graciously volunteered to make sure the spot I staked out earlier was here for us when we got here. Thanks a lot Sam," I shake his hand.

"No problem Emmett. It's the least I can do. Nice meeting you Bella. I should go make my rounds. I'll see you later on this evening I'm sure." he gives a slight wave as he walks away. I proceed to spread out the blanket and help her to sit down on it. Once I sit down, I start laying out the dinner I packed with the help of my mother. First I pull out the candles and light them. Then the food.

"Let's see what we have in here. We got Caesar Chicken Pita Sandwiches, assorted cheese and fruits and Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip Bars. I hope you don't mind the dinner not being too fancy. I can only do so much in the kitchen."

She smiles brightly and says, "It's perfect."

I finish pulling out the bottle of wine and thermos of iced tea. She chooses the tea for now and I pour her a glass while she fixes our plates. The sun starts to set as we finish eating and I reach over and pull a bag of popcorn out of the basket.

"Popcorn?" she inqires.

"Yeah. I figure it's traditional movie food."

"Movie food? What are you talking about Emmett?"I point back over her shoulder so she turns around and sees the huge screen the city has put up for their monthly 'Movie in the Park'.

"This is great Emmett! What movie are we seeing?" She asks excitedly.

"Just wait a few more minutes and you'll see. Let's get this stuff back in the basket and get comfortable before the movie starts," we repack the basket then I lay down on my side facing the screen. Bella looks down at me and her face is just lit up.

"This is already a perfect night Emmett. Thank you so much,"she leans down and kisses my cheek. I smile so big I swear my face is going to hurt tomorrow. She leans back a little and traces a finger around my cheek. "These dimples are so sexy."

"Awww Miss Bella," I pretend to be shy.

She leans down and kisses my dimple. I figure she's going to stop at one kiss, but to my surprise, she starts to place tiny kisses around my cheek and then down my jawline. She slowly moves back a few inches and gazes into my eyes. I reach up and brush a stray hair away from her eyes, my hand slipping back to rest on her neck. I trace her cheekbone with my thumb. "Bella, I want to tell you..."

"Shhhhh"she closes the distance between us and for the first time in real life our lips make contact. Her lips are the softest and sweetest I have ever kissed. Our mouths start to move in sync as if we were supposed to only ever kiss each other. I can't help myself, my tongue reaches out a little and starts to trace the entrance to her mouth. Without hesitation she opens up and let's me explore her mouth. Her tongue teases mine. This is by far the sweetest and sexiest kiss, EVER. We keep kissing like this until she hears the familiar music behind her. She shrieks into my mouth when she realizes what movie is playing tonight.

Without even backing away from my face, she says, "'An Affair to Remember'? It's my favorite movie!" she throws her arms around my neck and peppers my face with kisses.

I laugh out loud. "Yes, I know. You told me. When I saw that it was playing I knew I had to bring you. I just can't believe how lucky it was that it was playing tonight when I was finally able to take you out."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." the kisses continue during the opening credits. Then with one last kiss, she lays down using my chest as a pillow, causing us to form a 'T' on the blanket. I rest my top arm across her waist and my other hand mindlessly starts to play with a thick strand of her hair. I listen to her spout lines throughout the movie. I am much more interested in her and her reaction to the screen than the movie itself. Once I do finally tear my attention away from her and focus on the movie, I find it isn't so bad for a chick flick.

An hour after the movie finishes, sadly we are standing at her front her door again. "As much as I know it has to, I really don't want this night to be over Bella."

"Why does it have to? I thought you didn't have to work in the morning. Can't you come in for a while?" she asks sweetly.

"I can. I just didn't want to assume and seem ungentlemanly. I mean this is only our first 'official' date," I smirk at her.

"I know, but I think we're past the point of first date etiquette. Please come in and spend some more time with me," she unlocks her door and gently tugs at my hand to follow her into her apartment.

We spend the rest of the evening making out like teenagers on her couch before curling up together and falling asleep.

And day sixty-seven she said "I love you" to me

Almost 2 months later, Bella and I are going strong. We have gotten closer with every passing day. We spend every moment we can together and have met each other's friends and families. Our lives are completely intertwined and at this point I can't imagine ever being without her. I know I have strong feelings for her and lately I have used the word love during my internal monologues as well as when talking to others. I just haven't said it to her for some reason. It just never seems to be the right time. She hasn't said it to me yet either, but I can sense that she is on the verge.

Tonight we are going to the annual Policeman's Ball. We are in two different locations getting all dolled up. I managed to get tickets for my best friend's and their wives so the girls, who have all managed to become friends through me and the guys, are at Alice's doing their hair and make-up while Edward and Jasper are here at my place playing video games before we have to get dressed. Being guys it only takes us half an hour to get ready to the girl's four hours.

"So Emmett. When are you and Bella going to make things official?" Edward asks me just after I kicked his ass in the latest Final Fantasy.

"Edward, it has only been a little over two months. I mean seriously don't you think its a tad bit too soon to be thinking about marriage?" Hell, we just recently started spending nights at each other's homes.

"You can't tell me you don't already know you're going to marry her. You have that same look in your eye that Jasper had the same night he met Alice and I have been told I had about a week after meeting Rose and you can see where we all are," I simply nod my head. "You have never been this way with any other woman. Hell, you were never even with one long enough to bring her around us."

"Most women don't deal well with dating a cop. It's too much stress. Bella completely understands what it takes to be with one," Okay. I just added to Edward's point.

"Exactly!" He looks over at Jasper and they both laugh. "Okay, okay. I'll drop the subject for now. We should probably be getting dressed anyway. If we're late our ladies will kill us and not even your cop brothers will be able to save us!"

A little while later we all emerge from separate rooms dressed and ready to go. Edward and Jasper in tuxes and me in my formal dress uniform. "Well gentlemen, I do believe our ladies will swoon. We look damn good if I do say so myself,"I announce causing the two of them to laugh. A few minutes later the doorbell rings announcing that our car has arrived. The ride over was filled with playful banter.

We walk up to Jasper's front door and like the goofballs that we are, we ring the bell instead of just walking in. Within a few moments, Alice opens the door. She looks stunning in her knee length black and silver halter dress. "Hello gentlemen. Please come in. We're just finishing up," we let out a quiet groan. "Don't get your panties in a twist. We're ready. Bella's putting on her shoes and Rosalie is checking in with the sitter one last time." A collective sigh of relief is heard.

I step into the living room and head over to the couch but before I can sit down, Bella comes around the corner. The sight of her just takes my breath away...again. She looks amazing in her emerald green, full length, strapless gown. It's form fitting and hugs her perfectly in all the right places. Her long hair is curled and swept up to expose her shoulders and neck which I will be gladly taking advantage of throughout the night. "I take it from your dumbstruck expression that I meet your approval detective?" I hear Bella's angelic voice chide me.

"Oh Miss Swan, there is no way any words can do you justice so I won't even try," I simply smile down into her deep, brown eyes taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Emmett, I lo..."

"Come on you two. If we don't get going we're going to be late," always hyper Alice interrupts.

"Right behind you," I reply, disappointed that the moment is gone. I offer my arm to Bella and we walk out to the limo.

The evening goes on without a hitch. Dinner is edible, my fellow police officers are on their best behavior and I manage to get Bella to dance with me more than once. During one of those dances, I sing the words of the song in her ear:

_Even if you and I  
Never met, still I know I'd find  
You among the millions  
It's beyond my control  
Like a magnet pullin' my soul  
Across the great division  
And even if I lost my way in this world I walk through_

I'd find you  
I'd find you  
In the day or the night, in the black or the white  
In the red of a rose of the depths of the ocean blue  
I'd find you__

All my life I need you next to me  
'Cause in your eyes I see my destiny  
And I'd find you  
Yeah I'd find you  
In the face of a child, in the warmth of a smile  
On the first day of spring when the flowers grow wild  
Every song ever sung about bein' in love  
Every kiss, every hug, every touch  
Anytime, anyplace, in the whole human race  
In the sweet memories and the ones yet to be  
In the wrong and the right and the beauty that lies in the truth  
I'd find you  
Yeah I'd find you 

"That was beautiful Emmett. You always make me feel so special, so beautiful, so lo..."

A voice calls out over the speakers and interrupts us yet again. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is time to begin the presentation of awards and medals. If you could please make it back to your seats we can begin."

As I escort Bella back to our table, she crooks her finger to indicate that she wants me to bend down so she can whisper in my ear. "How much longer do we have to stay tonight?"

"Why? Are you feeling okay? Is anything wrong?" I look her over worrying all of a sudden.

"I'm fine Emmett. Everything is perfect in fact. I just REALLY want to be alone with you as soon as we can manage to break away," she gives me that look that I've become very familiar with lately. It's the look that tells me that I am going to be a very happy man very soon.

"We'll make our excuses and leave right after the awards, okay?" I have suddenly developed a bit of a problem below the belt resulting from the anticipation of my Angel's legs wrapped tightly around my body as I pound...

"Emmett...earth to Emmett." Bella touches my face gently to bring me back to the here and now.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted. What did you say?"

"I was just saying that after the awards is fine. The sooner the better," she winks at me.

Great...now I have to sit through an hour of people getting plaques and certificates with a massive hard-on from visualizing my very sexy seductress out of that green dress and in my bed. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear them call my name. It took Bella's warm hand on my arm to bring be back around.

"Emmett? Are you okay? They just called you up to the podium," What did she just say to me?

"They called who?"

"You silly. Now you better get up there before a bunch of cops pull you up there at gunpoint," she laughed.

So I stand up, inconspicuously adjust so the evidence of my daydreams isn't noticeable and bend down to kiss Bella before taking the walk up to the stage. As I complete my trek up the steps, my captain is retelling the story of a family I had protected and secured the release of from of a hostage situation about six months ago. I had been in that house negotiating with the father to release his estranged family for seven hours before he finally opened the door and let them go. The short minutes afterward were the scariest of my career. He started screaming frantically, waving his gun around and wasn't going to let me go either. After I talked him down from his manic state, he put the gun to his temple and announced that he had no reason to live anymore. I talked to him about his family and his life and just tried to convince him that all was not lost. Eventually he lowered his gun enough so I could take it from him and let the right people take custody of him.

My captain practically gushed with his praises and declarations of pride. I look over to Bella, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Listening to the retelling of the story, as happy as I am to have her in my life and as much as I regret it not happening sooner, I am glad that this particular situation happened before I met her. I would have hated knowing she would be worried about me. Yes, I realize that I could always be put in dangerous situations, but now I will avoid them more than I used to. When I was alone and had no one at home to worry about me, I always volunteered for the ones no one else would. I almost lived for the rush. Now, Bella is my rush.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Nashville Police Department's Hero of the year...Detective Emmett McCarty." Captain Black shoots his hand out to shake mine and pulls me into a manly hug as everyone in the room stands and applauds. I don't know how to react. I'm all but lost until I look back over to my beaming Angel. She blows me a kiss, tears still streaming.

I step up to the podium and thank everyone and shyly motion for them to please stop. "Thank you. I honestly have no clue what to say. That day was just another day. I woke up and went to work. I saw a family in trouble. I saw a man who was at the end of his rope. I did my job and helped. There were so many others there that day that are just as worthy of this," I hold up my medal. "Thank you all for your tireless dedication and sacrifice." I start clapping and the audience joins me.

"I do want to publicly thank my family and friends for their support of me and my dream to be a cop even though they didn't always agree with it. And my Angel, Bella," I look into her sparkling eyes. "She's the only woman on this planet that could put up with both my career choice and my personality. I love you baby." Her eyes flash open wide and her hand covers her mouth. In an instant I realize what I just did. I declared my love to her in front of a room of people. It's not that I don't totally mean it, it's just that I had planned to tell her in a more romantic, more _private_ setting. In the rush of my emotions, it just came out. I just hope I haven't overstepped my bounds.

I made my way back to my seat and Bella didn't say a word to me but did lean in and kiss me tenderly. We sit patiently through the rest of the awards and when they were finished, I asked her if she was ready to go. She nodded. I ask the rest of our group and they all agree it is time to leave as well. The limo driver drops Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward off at the Whitlock's and then Bella and I off at my place. Bella doesn't say anything the whole ride home. That worries me.

We walk hand in hand into my house. I stop at the hall closet and hang up my coat and store my hat. I walk into the living room to see Bella looking out the window over the lake. I can't stand the silence anymore. "Bella, I ..." Before I can say anymore, she silently takes me by the hand and leads me down the hallway to my bedroom. She takes me to the bed and indicates she wants me to sit down. She places sweet, loving kisses on my lips before taking a couple of steps back and slowly removing her dress revealing her lacy green panties and lack of bra. She looks absolutely amazing standing there in nothing but her panties and the moonlight streaming in through the window.

I reach out for her, "Angel, please..."

"Shhhhh" she stops me from saying anything again. Walking seductively back to me, she leans over and starts to nip and lick my earlobe while her nimble little fingers loosen my tie and start unbuttoning my shirt. She switches ears as she pushes the dress shirt over my shoulders, removing it completely and dropping it to the floor at our feet.

I can't help myself, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me. I relish the warmth our bodies create while we are bare chest to bare chest. I turn my head, placing my ear over her heart listening to it move her life force throughout her perfect body. I wish I could just melt into her right now just to be as close as possible. I sense her heartbeat speed up and look up into her loving face wondering what it is that make her pulse race. Sweetness radiates from her face, her hands come up and gently ghost over my face and into my hair. She brings her lips to mine and takes my bottom lip into her warm mouth. The tip of her tongue barely tracing it causes my body to react in a strong way. My hands slip underneath the lace that is covering her ass and grab a double handful of her silky flesh, pulling her even closer against me after removing her panties. She moans into my mouth making my cock jump.

I break our heated kissing and go straight for her left nipple, lightly pulling at it with my teeth causing her to throw her head back, arching her forward into me. I pull her so she has to straddle my legs and rest her soaking center directly against my straining erection. Instantly we begin rubbing against each other, instinctively trying to seek release.

Not being able to stand it anymore, I flip her over so she is laying in the middle of the bed. Her hair fans out around her, framing her perfectly. I stand next to the bed just looking down at her. She is the perfect mix of innocence and sexuality. She's just perfection.

Still keeping silent, she reaches her hand out to me. I quickly remove the rest of my clothes and crawl into bed, kissing my way up her legs not stopping until my face is buried in her, licking the warm juices flowing from her showing her desire for me. I accept her gift greedily and slip a finger into her coaxing out more of her deliciousness. I proclaimed weeks ago that I could live forever if this was my only sustenance and I try and prove it every chance I get. I love making my Bella cum with my mouth. I LOVE the taste of her on my tongue.

After two hard orgasms, she grabs my head and tugs until our faces are level. She sinks her tongue deep into my mouth. Her hands travel down my back and come to rest on my ass, pushing me down into her. Without breaking our kiss, I line myself up and enter her tortuously slowly but lovingly. Bella brings her legs up and wraps them around me molding us together even more. We have made love, we have had sex and yes we have even just plain fucked before, but there is something different about this time. Something better, something special.

I kiss my way down to the hollow where her neck blends into her shoulder. She tightens the grip of her legs pulling me deeper into her as I stroke slowly yet purposefully. Her arms are wrapped around my neck allowing her hands to tangle in my hair. Just as I feel her inner muscles start to tighten around me and my own climax start to threaten, she moans the words I've longed to hear from her...

"I love you, Emmett!"

With those four words we both let go and release simultaneously. It is glorious. I can't imagine it ever being better than this moment, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying to top it. Refusing to sever our connection, I remain inside her, resting most of my weight on my arms while stroking her hair and wishing I could just drown in her eyes.

"I love you too my Angel."

Day one-sixteen I asked her what she was doin' for the rest of my life

"Jasper, tell me I'm not rushing this. Tell me I'm doing the right thing."

"Why do you even have to ask? Seriously Emmett, we all knew from the instant we saw the two of you together that you would end up marrying that girl. Now, suck it up and ask her," Jasper says as he flips through the channels.

This is it. This is the night I am going to as Bella to be mine forever. To take the leap into eternity with me. I have no clue as to why I am so damn nervous. I know she loves me. And Lord knows I love her beyond reason. I have no reason to think she'd say no, but yet I can't shake my fears.

"Yes I know, I know. I'm going to go now. I have to get ready and pick up the hopefully future Mrs. McCarty. Wish me luck." I say as I head out the door.

"You don't need luck bro. It's in the bag!" he calls out to me just before the door closes behind me.

The rest of the afternoon I spend in a storm of nerves as I finish up the final details for the night and once everything is in place and there is nothing else I can fix, change or set up, I go back to the house and shower before heading to pick my Angel up.

At exactly six thirty, I knock on her apartment door. Within 30 seconds it flies open and I have a very excited woman wrapped around me and her lips attacking mine. I can't help but laugh. "Did you miss me Angel?"

"Of course I did!" she replies between planting kisses all over my face.

"Bella, I just saw you less than twelve hours ago when I left you for work," I try to be serious, but honestly, I feel the same way when I am away from her for more than about an hour.

"I know, but I missed you all the same. I love you, Smokey." I laugh at my nickname for the millionth time. She explained to me after the first time she called me Smokey it was because I remind her of a big ole bear and Smokey is the first bear she thought of. _'That and you're smokin' hot!'_

"I love you too baby. Now come on." she jumps back down and shuts the door behind her before we walk out to the car. I listen to her tell me about her day and make up some lame story about mine. I drive on automatic pilot to the place I picked to change the state of our relationship for the next to the last time. The next time will hopefully be our wedding day. Pulling up in the parking lot Bella immediately recognizes where we are.

"Oh Emmett! It's our park!" she squeals climbing out of the car.

"Yes baby. Now come with me," I pull her hand into the crook of my elbow and lead her to the exact spot where we had our first date. It's not a movie night so there is no one around except for...

"SAM!" Bella calls out upon seeing him standing over the blanket he so graciously set up for me.

"Good evening Bella. It's so good to see you again," he smiles at her but what she doesn't seem to catch is that little gleam in his eyes that says '_Hey, I know something you don't know!'_

"Good to see you too. Protecting our spot from the throngs of people again?" she looks around comically to make her point.

"Yes ma'am, and as you can see, no one got past me," he chuckles.

I give Sam a halfhearted sideways punch on his shoulder. "Thanks for keeping all of them away for us big guy," we all laugh.

"On that note, I'll leave you two to your evening. Have a nice night."Sam waves at us as he walks away.

"My lady," I gesture for us to sit down and get comfortable.

"WOW Emmett, you have even recreated the meal from our first date. You are the sweetest," she leans in and offers me her lips for a kiss, which I gladly accept. "Thank you for all this."

"You're more than welcome, but it's still early." She shoots me a quizzical look. "Nope, I'm not tellin'. Now come on, let's eat." I fill a plate and hand it to her.

We eat while chatting about this and that, occasionally feeding each other something off our own plates. After we finish eating, we pack our dishes and leftovers back into the basket and off to our left the park's movie screen comes to life.

Surprised, Bella stops what she's doing and looks up at the screen. Me? I'm hit with another wave of nervousness. I take a deep breath and watch her watch what it playing. A look of confusion sweeps over her face as she watches a montage of pictures and videos that represent the past three months of our lives. The best three months of my life so far. Without taking my eyes off her, I reach into my pocket and pull the ring box out, carefully trying not to catch her attention. Once the video is over, with tears in her eyes she turns to see me kneeling in front of her. I take her hands into mine.

"Bella, my Angel, there aren't enough words, nothing eloquent enough for me to properly verbalize just how I feel about you. But I will still try. That first moment we met, you knocked me on my ass. Literally and figuratively and from that very first instant I knew you were my Angel. I may not have been able to put my mind around it then, but it was right then that you and I were melded together and I know, I KNOW that you and I are meant to be. That we have that forever kind of connection that our friends have shown us. I know we haven't been together all that long..." I am looking into her eyes and tears are streaming from them. I wish I knew what she is thinking right now.

"Bella?"

"Yes Emmett?" she whispers so quietly that I barely heard her.

Opening the ring box to present her with my grandmother's engagement ring."What are you doing for the rest of my life?"

Her expression doesn't change for what seems like an eternity. Then I see it. Her mouth starts it's upturn into that dazzling smile I love so much.

"I'll be enjoying my life as Mrs. Emmett McCarty!" she says right before attacking me with her lips.

Day one eighty- nine, oh I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride

I let myself into Bella's apartment a few minutes late. "Hey babe. I'm here. Sorry I'm late. We had a hold up at a 7-11 we had to deal with. You ready to go?"I don't hear any response. Her apartment is dead quiet actually.

"Bella? Are you here?" She and I are supposed to be going to my parent's for dinner tonight so she should be here. The fact that I don't hear anything is starting to peak my suspicious cop mind. I came straight from the precinct so I still have my sidearm harnessed to me and I slowly and quietly draw it from my holster. "Bella...I need you to answer me."I call out as I creep back toward her bedroom.

I can hear some quiet shuffling around from behind the partially open bedroom door. Just as I start to slowly open the door, I hear her angelic voice. "Yes Gloria. I will be out on the first plane in the morning. I have dinner with Emmett and his family tonight then I'll be in New York tomorrow."

Relieved, I let out the breath I am holding thankful she's safe. I look into the room and see her packing a suitcase. I didn't even know she had a trip coming up. She's had to travel plenty for her job, but I always knew when she was going. I re-holster my gun then tap on the door to let her know I am here. She looks up from her packing and shoots me her heart stopping smile, holding up a finger to indicate for me to wait.

"I know how important it is Gloria. He'll listen to me..." she pauses to listen a moment. "Yes. But if you want my opinion, it's time to review his contract. He's overstepped the line of permissible behavior way too many times." Gloria talks again. "I know that but he's going to end up getting us sued for sexual assault or something like that."she looks over at me and rolls her eyes obviously frustrated. "Well, this is the last time for me. I will clean this mess up and I'm done with him. I no longer want to represent him. It shouldn't be a big deal though. I hear Victoria is chomping at the bit to take him on." I kind of like it when her claws come out.

"I have to go Gloria. Emmett is here. I'll call you tomorrow when I know something. Okay bye."

My darling girl walks over to me and collapses into my arms. I chuckle and bury my head in her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent for the umpteen millionth time. I can't get enough of her.

"Bad day Angel?"

"Yeah. James is up to his same old shit. He's causing havoc in New York. Apparently he trashed his hotel room after last night's concert and accosted not one, but TWO interns during his appearance at Jimmy Fallon's show. Now the label wants me to go see if I can go clean up the mess and get that jackass to calm down." she lets out a loud sigh and looks up into my face, wanting a kiss. I gladly oblige her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why can't the label just drop his ass?"I ask. I never liked the fact that my Angel was Eclipse's liaison for the self-proclaimed 'Badass of Rock 'n' Roll'.

"He makes them boatloads of money. He's their big name. But after this latest stunt, I imagine that they are going to start thinking about finding a way out of their contract with him. There are a few clauses in there that they can use," she turns and finishes her packing.

"How long do you think you'll be gone? Don't forget we have that fundraiser this weekend."

"I'll be home for that one way or another. I don't know how long I'll be gone until I get up there and assess the damage. But I'll fly in this weekend if I need too."

I never minded her need to go off for stretches for work, but I don't like the thought of her being up in New York alone with that scum. He's bad news all the way around. I once did a background on him and found priors for domestic violence and assault. Bella never had to do anything with him alone so I didn't let it worry me too much. But now, I'm not happy."Look, Bella, I am not too comfortable with this. He's not a nice guy. I don't want you working with him alone. Especially in a strange city so far away from me."

"Come on Emmett, don't start. I'll be fine. This will be the last time I have anything to do with James. Trust me, I've been looking at my contract too."

"Tell me he hasn't tried anything with you," I ask her looking into her beautiful face.

"No, nothing physical," she squeezes my hand, I think to try and assuage my concerns about that asshole, but her eyes are telling me a different story.

"Bella, you say nothing physical like there is something else. Tell me everything. What has he said or done that has you concerned?"

"Emmett, it's really nothing. I can handle..."

"Damn it Bella...tell me. What has he done?" I interrupt her.

"I can't pinpoint one thing really. He just makes little remarks here and there. He has cornered me a time or two or made sure we were alone in the elevator," she hangs her head.

".?" my temper is about to get the best of me.

"He may have smacked me on the ass once or twice, but he does that to a lot of..."

"What else?"

"What?"

"What else has he done to you?"

"He pulled me to him from behind once and said something about me needing a real man to show me things. Emmett, that's just how he is," she is trying to calm me but it's not working.

"Why haven't you ever told me about this?" my voice is at rage level now causing her to jump back from me. A second later her stubborn, independent side starts to peek out.

"Because I had the sneaky suspicion that you would get angry and overreact. I'm so glad I was wrong in that assumption," she sarcastically growls at me.

I just stand there and try to get a hold of my anger before I do something that I'll regret. Something like go out and find that prick that thought he had the right to touch my Angel. To insinuate to her that he was going to do things to her. After a few minutes of deep breathing I quietly inform her of my latest decision.

"You're not going to New York. That's it. You will not be alone with him. In fact you will not be working with him anymore. I don't even want you in the same building as him." I look her straight in the eye to make sure she got what I was saying.

"Excuse me? I'm not what? You can't tell me where I'm going. You can't tell me how to do my job or who I will do my job with. Who in the hell do you think you are?" she promptly screamed at me. I knew she would be upset but this is not the exact reaction I expected.

"I am your fiance. I am the man who loves you and will protect you at all costs. James Anton is a dangerous man and I will not allow you to be in a position where he can hurt you," I am desperately trying to remain calm, but the thought of her being abused by him is almost too much.

"You won't ALLOW? Listen here, I am going to New York, I am doing my job, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. If you don't stop it with this neanderthal shit..."she stopped talking and just looked at me. Her breaths are shallow from her heightened anger.

"Then what? What will you do?" I hate that I allowed that to come out of my mouth. The last thing I should be doing is challenging her like this.

"Don't Emmett...don't ask me to finish that sentence. Just go. Get out of my face. I will call you in a few days," she turns and continues her packing.

"Bella..." I have to stop her from going somehow. I don't want her in a situation where he could hurt her and I am not there to help her.

"I said go Emmett. I have work I need to do before I leave. GO!" she points toward her door.

I turn and start to walk out. I stop briefly and without turning back to face her I whisper, "Please be safe. I love you, Angel."

I spend the entire night tossing and turning, sleep totally avoiding me. I can't believe what is happening. I can't believe that she is heading to New York and into a potentially dangerous situation and there is not a thing I can do about it. All I can do is sit here and trust that everything is going to be alright with her trip and that once she returns, she forgives my being such a horse's ass. I just hope she realizes that I am just concerned for her and want to keep her out of harm's way.

After a few hours of trying to catch up on some paperwork at the precinct, my Captain eventually asks me what is wrong noting that I have been starting at the same document on my computer for an hour. I tell him the story and he sends me home telling me that I am no good to anyone here. I can't stand the thought of being at my house alone just worrying about my girl, so I decide to go to the gym and work out some of my frustrations. Three hours and several rounds with a punching bag later, I head to the showers.

On my way home, my phone rings and I see it is my mother calling. Just the person, other than Bella of course, I need to calm my nerves. "Hi Mom."

"Hey baby. What's wrong?"her bright, cheery voice is calming me already.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Stupid question. She always seems to know.

"When will you learn? I always know when my children are stressed or sad. Now tell me what's going on."

I pull into my driveway just as I proceed to tell her the story and she lets me talk without interruption. When I am finished, she just sighs.

"Emmett, please don't worry. Bella loves you. Yes, she's a bit angry with you right now but that doesn't make her love you any less. You just have to remember that she is a strong and independent woman. She was before she met you and will continue to be even after you're married. Nothing you do will change that. However, if you continue to dig your heels in about things like this, it will only cause her to feel the need to prove her independence even more. Women need to know that they can do things on their own and they need their men to know it too."

"I just can't shake the feeling that this guy is going to do something to hurt her and she's too far away for me to be any help. He's such a volatile man. I'm just so worried I can't see straight." Still sitting in my car, I sit there with my head leaning against the steering wheel.

"Honey, I know you're worried. It all a part of loving someone. Trust that she'll be okay and be home to you soon."

"That's another thing. She is so mad at me. She kicked me out of her apartment without a hug or kiss or an 'I love you'. She didn't even say goodbye." I can feel the sting of tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

Mom chuckled a little at me, "She will be fine when she gets home and can have a little 'I told you so' moment. You need to let her have it. She will have earned it. You just say 'Yes dear' and apologize to her for doubting her..."

"I don't doubt her Mom. Not a bit. I don't trust HIM." I interrupt.

"But I guarantee that's not how she sees it. Do as I say and y'all will be fine. Trust your mother," she smirks.

"I do trust you. And I love you. Thanks Mom."

"That's what Moms are for. Now, go inside and get some rest. Your Angel will be home in a couple of days and you're going to need it."

"Yes ma'am."

With that, I finally exit my car and walk into my house. I head to the kitchen and pull out the makings for a sandwich and make my dinner. After I eat, I go upstairs and sit up in my bed and watch some ESPN before trying to drift off to sleep, thinking about my Angel's beautiful face.

Somewhere around 3:00 in the morning, I hear the tell-tale song indicating Bella is trying to call me break through my sleepy fog. I shake off the cobwebs and quickly grab my phone.

"Bella? Baby? Are you okay?" I can't shake the feeling of dread. She doesn't immediately answer, causing all sorts of scenarios to rush through my mind.

"Bella...PLEASE answer me. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Em..mmmett? I need you," I can barely hear her whisper. I instantly jump out of bed and start throwing some clothes in a bag.

"Angel...tell me what is going on? Where are you? Where is James?"

"I'm at...oh God I'm not sure where..." I hear muffled sounds against her phone along with distant voices along with hers.

"BELLA? Talk to me baby. Where are you? Who is there with you?" Damn it. I need her to talk to me. I finish packing and start dressing trying to keep the phone to my ear. Then I hear someone talking directly into the phone again.

"Hello? With whom am I speaking?"

"This is Detective Emmett McCarty. I'm Bella's fiancee. Who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Katherine Stephens. I am the head of the ER at Bellevue Hospital in New York. Ms. Swan was brought in here a little bit ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't have very many details but she seems to be the victim of some sort of abuse. She was found unconscious outside her hotel room by another guest. She has only just come to and immediately called you. I haven't been able to assess her injuries yet but she is in serious shape."

"I am in Nashville Dr. Stephens but I will be on the next plane to New York." I finish dressing while talking to the doctor and head downstairs with my suitcase to grab my laptop, keys and wallet.

"Okay Detective. We will have her stable and in a room by the time you get here. She's in good hands here I promise."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll be there as soon as I can." I run out and get in my car. I call my mother on my way to the airport and fill her in on what is going on. She asks if I need her to go with me and I tell her that I just can't wait for her but I'll call if I need her to come up once I find out what exactly is going on.

Thankfully, there is a flight within the hour going out to NYC and before I can drive myself completely insane creating possible scenes where that bastard hurt my love, I am walking out the doors of the terminal hailing a cab. On the drive to the hospital, I find myself imagining several ways to torture that scum and how to dispose of the body where they would never be able to find it. That fucker is DEAD.

"Hey mister...we're at Bellevue," the cabbie's voice brings me out of my revenge fantasies. I quickly pay him and run into the front entrance to the first nurses' station I can find.

"Bella Swan's room please." I manage to say between deep breaths.

The girl behind the desk punches Bella's name into her computer. Reading the results of the search she looks up at me. "What relation are you sir?"

"I am her fiancee. Please tell me where she is," the begging tone is more than evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry sir. Immediate family only."

"I am her family. PLEASE tell me where she is."

"I'm sorry sir. But unless you are married..."

I interrupted the unfeeling, heartless woman who is doing her best to keep me from my Bella. "Look, I NEED to find Bella. Either you tell me or I'll find someone who will," quickly losing my patience.

"Do I need to call security?"

I dig out my badge. "I am a cop. Does that help change your mind?"

"A New York cop?" 

"Nashville."

"Then no. Makes no difference. Now please..."

Then I remember. "Dr. Stephens. Please call her and let her know I'm here."

The woman looks at me cautiously but picks up her phone and dials. After a short conversation, she hangs up and looks at me. "I'm very sorry Mr. McCarty. Please go on up to the 8th floor and Dr. Stephens will meet you there." She points off to her right. "The elevators are there. Again I'm sorry."

"No problem." I start walking away but turn slightly back toward the desk. "I'm sorry too."

"No need to be. Go. Ms. Swan is waiting."

The minutes it takes to get up to the 8th floor seem to take forever but the doors finally open and a tall redhead in a lab coat is standing there waiting when they do.

"Detective McCarty?" she asks.

"Emmett please. How is Bella?"I really have no patience for niceties right now.

She leads me down the hallway and to a room directly across from the nurses' station. Before we go in she apprises me of Bella's condition. "She has been unconscious since I last spoke to you. However, we were able to diagnose most if not all of her injuries. She has a broken right arm, dislocated right hip, several broken ribs and multiple cuts and bruises. She has more than 20 stitches total in her face. Although she's been unconscious, we're relatively sure there is no brain damage. She should wake up in her own time. The orthopedist has been in and says she will need surgery on the break in her arm but we want her a little more stable before we do that. Probably tomorrow."

"Were you able to get any details as to how this happened to her?"At this point I am antsy to get in to see Bella.

"A couple of officers have come in to check on her and were hoping to talk to her. All they could tell me is that the hotel manager told them that they got a call from another hotel guest for someone to call 911 because they found her in the hallway in front of her room. The guest thought they saw someone who resembled the singer James Anton getting on the elevator." I instantly see red.

"She is...was working with him. I knew he was going to do something..." I whisper. "Can I see her now please?"

"Of course. This way." She opens the door and leads me into the room. Before leaving me there she says, "I'll call the officers and let them know you've made it."

"Okay, thanks." I slowly walk over to my Angel's side, tears unashamedly falling from my eyes seeing the hurt that scum caused her. I take her uncasted left hand in mine and bring it to my lips.

"Oh Bella. What did he do to you baby? I'm so sorry." I say quietly while I look her over, my heart breaking at the sight of her beautiful face marred by the scars of an obvious beating. "I love you so much Bella. I need to see your beautiful brown eyes. Please wake up for me." I watch for any sign of response. It seems like hours before I feel her tiny fingers start to twitch against mine. I look up into her face to see her eyes start to flutter. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

"Mmmm..."her eyes slowly open and start scanning the room before stopping on me. "You're here..." she croaks.

"Of course I am. My place is wherever you are. I love you Bella. I'm sorry." I kiss her hand.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry too."

She said "I do" on day four eighty-two

Almost ten months later and here I am, standing at the alter waiting for my Angel to meet me. While I watch my mother being escorted to her seat in the front pew, my mind wanders over the past few months. Bella recovered from her physical injuries pretty easily. It took quite a few months in therapy to help her with the psychological issues though, but once she did, she was our old Bella again. I start tearing up when I think about the toughest months when I though I was going to lose her. She closed herself off and wouldn't let me in. Something her therapist did or said clicked though and she came back to me with the passion we had in the very beginning and it hasn't waned a bit since. We take time every day to revel in our love and what we mean to each other.

James was taken into custody the day I got to New York and was charged with many crimes including assault, kidnapping and attempted rape and not all the charges were related to Bella's case. A couple of other woman came forward, but Bella was the only one he caused real physical damage to. Three months ago his trial ended with him being found guilty on all counts and sent to prison for more years than a normal human can hope to live.

Eclipse Records recognized it's responsibility in all of it and made Bella a huge offer. Instead of taking the promotion to VP and huge raise, she took the equivalent of ten years salary and 'retired'. She took the time off to plan our wedding and after a long vacation, she plans on starting her own company. I fully support that decision.

I notice a change in the music and look to see that all the attendants are surrounding me at the alter. I look over to my right and see Chris Cagle stand on the dais and start to sing 'I'd Find You', the song we first danced to at the Policeman's Ball. The song I sang in her ear while we held each other close in a room full of people but only saw each other. Part of Eclipse's wedding present to us was to have the artist of Bella's choice sing our wedding song. She surprised me with this.

Everyone in the pews suddenly stands and turns to the back of the sanctuary. My eyes follow all of theirs to come to rest in the place they call home. Her brown eyes are immediately locked on mine and all I can see is the love and pride bursting from them. I sure hope she can see the same in mine.

My impatience is growing. It seems like her father is deliberately walking as slow as possible. I feel Edward's hand gently take a hold of my elbow to keep me from running down the aisle to meet her. I need her to be next to me NOW. I need to feel her skin touch mine NOW.

Finally after an eternity, my dearest love is by my side. Her eyes are saying everything I am feeling right now in this moment. Her father reaches out and shakes my hand before handing his daughter off to me. He had already given me the 'you hurt her and no one will find the body' speech. Not that I ever could, but I understand his need to make it abundantly clear. He answers when asked 'Who gives this woman to be married' and the next thing I hear is my Angel saying 'I do'. I never take my eyes off her and before I know it, she's leaning in to whisper in my ear, "So, are you going to kiss me Mr. McCarty?" All I can do in nod as I pull her lips to mine.

Fireworks and marching bands. That's what that kiss is. Our first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. McCarty is nothing short of amazing. I don't want it to stop. I pull her tighter to me and forget the outside world until the laughter of everyone in attendance starts to filter through my love fog. Yes, I have become and love induced idiot and I'm damn proud of it!

We spend the next few hours eating and dancing and being congratulated by all our friends and family. Thankfully, the party is starting to wind down and I know soon I can take my bride up to our suite and ravage her. We perform the last few rituals. She tosses her bouquet and I root my way under her dress to free her of her garter. While I am there, I take the opportunity to lick my way up her thigh and nuzzle against her barely covered pussy. She's already so hot and so wet. If only these people were gone I'd take her right here on the dance floor.

Finally the last few guests have been thanked for coming and Bella and I make our way upstairs to the bridal suite. Once I open the door, I pick her up and carry her over the threshold. As soon as the door closes behind us, we are all over each other. We can't get our clothes off fast enough. I had planned to take this slow and make it romantic for her, but I can see that just isn't going to happen. In less than 30 seconds we are standing in the front room of the suite naked and completely wrapped in each other. She pulls her face back from mine and looks into my eyes. Looking at her I see pure lust. She grabs my hand and leads me to the sofa that was against the large window overlooking the Music City. She kneels onto the cushions and props her elbows on the back of the sofa so she is looking out the window. Her perfect ass is sticking out calling to me.

"Emmett, I need you NOW. Please just..."

Before she can even finish her plea, I am buried deep inside her and listening to her cry out her pleasure. "YESSSSSS That's it!"

I pull out and drive back into her with all the pent up desire from the last week. I smack her ass cheek as I plow into her with abandon, listening to her urge me on for more.

"Oh Emmett...yes fuck me...FUCK ME...oh God you feel soooo...AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I can feel her clinch around me as her first of what I am sure is going to be many orgasms hit her.

I grab a hold of a fistful of her hair, pull her head back and kiss her almost violently all without missing a stroke. I am nowhere near finished with her. "You like being fucked hard Mrs. McCarty? You enjoy being spanked while I ram my cock into you? DO YOU?" We haven't played it rough in so long but I know that she really likes it. I mean REALLY likes it. We have even discussed checking out some clubs, but that's for another story.

I can feel her let loose more wetness at my questions and attitude. I pull her hair a little harder. "Answer me, Do you like this?"

"I LOVE it, Emmett," she growls.

"I thought so." I pull her back a little so that she is no longer resting on the back of the couch. I bend her over so that her face is leaning into the cushion now. This angle changes the spots my cock is hitting inside her and making it easier for me to smack her ass while I fuck her senseless. She keeps screaming her approval with each smack. After 5 on each cheek, her ass is sufficiently pink so I pull out of her and quickly turn her around and rest her ass on the back of the couch, her back resting against the cold window. Without warning, I kneel between her legs and reenter her fast and to the hilt. I grab her legs and throw them over my shoulders causing her to scream my name in response.

"I...love...you...Mrs...McCarty" I growl out between strokes.

"I...love...you...Mr...McCarty" she growls in response.

Hearing my new wife call me that for the first time since our wedding did something to calm the animal in me. I slowed my motions and lowered her legs which she instantly wrapped around me tightly, pulling me into her. She sits up and looks into my eyes, the lust has transformed to love and our joining has changed tempo to match it. I grab her gently around the waist and stand up with her wrapped around me and me still deep inside her. For the first time since starting our sexfest, I kiss her. Really kiss her with all the love that's in me hoping she understands. The way she kisses me in return tells me that she does understand, because I can feel it in her kiss as well.

I start slowly walking us to the bedroom, each step jostling us just enough to arouse us more. I finally make it to the bed and gently and carefully kneel on the edge so I can lay her down without pulling out of her. If I could, I would make it so that we were always connected like this. I would live my life to be buried inside her so we could feel each others' love.

I nuzzle my face into her neck suddenly overwhelmed by my feelings for my Angel. I can't fight the tears that betray my emotions. Bella must feel them on her skin. She pulls my face up so she can see me.

"Oh Emmett. What's wr..."

"Bella, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. You're finally my wife. Nothing in my life can compare to that. I..I...damn I just can't put everything into words that I want you to know," the damn tears keep streaming down my face.

"Then just show me. Love me and don't stop," she says as she pulls me down to kiss me.

We spend the next eight hours loving each other in every way we could.

And gave me a son on day seven sixty-one

"Push, Bella, Push" I coach her through another contraction. She's been in hard labor with our honeymoon surprise for seven hours now and I can see that it is starting to take its toll on her.

"I'm trying Emmett..."

"I know baby. I know. I love you," I whisper to her, my forehead resting on hers, her hair hanging sweaty around her face.

"I love you toooo..." she screams out from her next contraction.

"Okay now Bella, listen to me," Dr. Ford tries to get my wife's attention. "Just a few more good pushes and we're going to be welcoming the newest McCarty into the world. You can do this." He looks at my wife with respect and care. She nods her head and looks at me for more reassurance. I reposition us so she's sitting up a little more.

"Let's do this," she announces. She squeezes my hand tighter as the next contraction starts and scrunches up her beautiful face as she bears down.

"That's it baby, push..." I urge. She lets out one last very loud scream and falls back against my arm that is wrapped around her back.

That is when I heard the most breath taking sound in the world. My child's first cry.

"I guess I was wrong," Dr. Ford announces as he lays the baby on my Angel's chest.

"Wrong about what?" I ask nervously.

"It only took one more push. Emmett, Bella, meet your son."

Son. Son? Did he say 'son'? It takes a few seconds for it to sink in. I have a SON. I look down and see Bella crying happy tears as she fawns over the slick creature crying against her chest. I start to reach out for him but a nurse grabs him first. I start to protest but I'm reminded that he needs to be cleaned up and assessed before I can hold him. I take this opportunity to pay attention to my very happy and very tired wife.

"Thank you my love."

"You don't have to thank me. It was a joint effort," she smiles at me, her eyes only half open.

"So we're still sure of his name?" I ask. "I want to be able to tell the crowd gathered out there exactly who our son is."

She nods her head happily. "Yes. I can't think of a more fitting name for him."

Dr. Ford walks up to us. "He's perfect. Healthy and hungry already."

Bella laughs. "He's definitely his father's son then."

"Emmett, we need to get Bella cleaned up. Why don't you go tell your families the good news. Tell them that after she has a bit of rest, they can come in and visit."

"Okay," I take Bella's smiling face gently in my hands. "I will be back soon. I love you." I kiss her sweet lips.

"I love you too," she says quietly right before closing her eyes.

I quickly walk out of her room to find our families in the waiting room. When they see me in the doorway they all jump up out of their seats and look to me expectantly.

"Charles Cullen McCarty is looking forward to meeting all of you," I smile at the sound of my son's name come from my lips.

Everyone in the room let out a cheer and rush forward to hug me or pat me on the back, like I did all the work. Honestly, I know I had very little to do with it. All I had to do is love his mother and now he's here. Proof of our love. Timely proof that we had a very productive honeymoon.

After visiting for a few minutes with everyone, I return back to Bella's room to find her sitting up in her bed. She looks totally different than when I left her just a little while ago. Her hair has been brushed and she's been changed into her robe. She's holding Charles and talking to him sweetly. All I can do is stand in the doorway and admire the most beautiful sight in the world. My wife holding my son. My two loves connecting as only mother and son can.

"Beautiful," I whisper. Bella looks up at me with a new look on her face. A look of pure motherly joy.

"Come meet your son, Daddy." No sweeter word have ever been said. I walk over and sit next to her on the bed. She smiles up at me and hands me the baby. I take the tiny creature and nestle him in the crook of my elbow, my forearm underneath him.

"I'm sorry baby, but I lied to you."

I can see the panic start to swim across her eyes. "What did you lie about?"

"On our wedding night I told you that nothing in my life could compare to you finally becoming my wife. I think that this just beat that. I'm sorry," I can't help but chuckle.

She joins me in my reverie. "I gladly give up that distinction. Our son deserves it."

I bring my little man up and kiss his dark hair covered head. I breath in his scent. I look at his little face and see so much of his mother in it. I'm filled with so much love and pride in this moment I feel like my heart may just explode. I look down to Bella only to find that she has fallen asleep. Lord knows she earned a nap. Now's the time to get it before Charles insists on being fed. I figure now is a good time to have my first heart to heart with my son.

"I love you so much already. I loved you the moment your mommy told me you were in her tummy. You are such a blessing to us and I can't wait to see what life has in store for you.

A little about your family. First of all, you were named after two of the best men you'll ever know, your grandfathers. They each have very different but very important things to teach you. You have a large and very loving family waiting to meet you. Between your grandparents and your aunts and uncles you will never want for anything. Especially love."

Your mommy is a very special lady. You couldn't ask for a better mommy. I want you to take it easy on her for a little while so she can get some rest and get the hang of having you around now. Having you with us is going to take a little work and we all have to do our part. Even you. I know you're going to be a good little man for your mommy and show her your love all the time."

I hope you're going to want to play sports so I can be your coach and practice with you. Sports is the one thing I know I can directly help you with. I promise I won't push you though. I will let you pick your own interests, but a daddy can hope. I also promise you that I will support you in anything you decide to pursue. Sports, music, art, anything. I already know you're going to be smart like your mommy. She's much smarter than me so make sure you go to her with questions about your homework..."

Before I can finish my 'discussion' I hear a quiet tapping at the door. It slowly creeps open and I see my parents and Bella's father in the doorway. I stand up and slowly walk over to them. "Hi guys. Want to meet your grandson?" my mother can hardly control her tears as she nods her head, holding out her arms for him. I reluctantly hand him to her and my father pulls me into a hug.

"I can't tell you son, how honored I am that you have given him my middle name as his."

Charlie holds out his hand and hugs me as well. "Congratulations Dad. Welcome to the club." We all laugh.

My mom looks up from Charles' tiny form and asks, "Are you going to call him Charles or Charlie?"

"We actually, we are kind of leaning toward C.C. That way there is no confusion."

"I like that," she beams. "So how's Bella doing?"

"She's fine. Taking a nap right now, but she's so happy." I look back at my sleeping wife, admiring all she has been through to have our son. She didn't have the easiest pregnancy and a pretty physical labor and delivery. People joke about men not being able to live through childbirth. Now, I'm a pretty strong and fit guy, but after being with Bella the last nine months and today, I am 100% sure that I would not have been able to survive having a baby.

Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three  
Well, honey that's fifty years. Yeah, here's to you and me

The room is bathed in the sparkling light of hundreds of candles. I am completely wrapped up in staring at the gorgeous face of my wife. Even after fifty years, she is the most beautiful woman in the room. Just as I am about to give into my undying urge to grab her out of the conversation she's having with Alice, I hear someone clinking their glass to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could find yourselves a glass, my sister and I have a few things to say about our parents." Our son C.C. is up standing at the microphone, his arm wrapped tightly around his sister, Esme Renee who we call Ren. "First of all, we'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight to help up celebrate 50 years of love between two of the most amazing people on the planet. They have set the example of how to live and love through the good times and bad...

C.C. continued his speech and as much as I wanted to listen, his words only served to spark a parade of memories about my life with my Angel. Flashes of days like our first date, our first real fight, her attack in NYC, the birth of C.C., the very difficult birth of Ren, first days of school, football games, the weddings of our children and on and on. We have been through so much, but the last 50 years have been full of so many ups and downs, but the ups have been so amazing the the downs were nothing in comparison.

I am brought out of my trip down memory lane by the crowd clinking glasses and shouting their congratulations. My Angel squeezes my hand and all I see is her. I bend down and kiss her through her tears of joy.

"I love you Mrs. McCarty. I don't know how I would have survived the past 50 years without you."

"I love you too Mr. McCarty. And it's a damn good thing you never had to find out," she flashes me that amazing smile of hers.

_Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs all along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day_

Day one, I thank God I said hello on 5th Ave 


End file.
